


Matagal Nang Sinusundan, Hindi Maiwasan

by sedgefield (daeseol)



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Feelings Realization, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/sedgefield
Summary: Mahigit isang taon nang nagpapapansin si Vlad, ang Quidditch team captain ng Gryffindor, kay Karl, isa sa mga prefects ng Hufflepuff, pero wala pang nangyayari maliban sa halos walang tigil na pagpapahiwatig lang. Kahit ganoon man, hindi pa rin tumitigil si Vlad. Hindi siya susuko kahit minsan, parang gusto na siyang itapon ni Karl mula sa tuktok ng Gryffindor Tower.TL;DR: The more you hate the more you love. Kapag may tiyaga, may nilaga. Gasgas na gasgas na, pero minsan totoo pa rin talaga.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. First ever GsP fic! Was torn between making this PangPang and KarlVlad, pero habang pina-plot ko, nagmukha talagang KarlVlad ang pinaka-okay, kaya here you go: a Hogwarts AU KarlVlad fic.  
> 2\. Asukal ito mumsh, I swear. I wish I could drama and angst and make it more emotional, pero kakatapos ko lang magsulat ng isang mabigat na fic. Naubos ang emotions ko run.  
> 3\. Comments are appreciated! Kung moots tayo sa GsP Twitter, please let me know! <3

####  _6th Year. March. Fourth week._

“Go Russel!” sigaw ni Karl habang ang katabi niyang si Simone, tumitili, halos malat na. Hawak na ni Russel ang Quaffle at malayo ang Gryffindor Keeper, kaya nang binato niya ito, saktong pasok ito sa gitnang goal post. Agad na naghiyawan ang mga Hufflepuff.

“Shit, tatlo na lang,” ani Karl kay Simone na wala nang boses kahit nakabuka ang bibig. Thirty points away na lang ang Hufflepuff para ma-tie ang game with Gryffindor, ang pinakamalaki nilang rival house ngayong taon.

Biglang nag-ring ang bell na sinundan ng sigawan ng mga Gryffindor. Umangat ng ten points ang lamang nila.

“Sino? Sino?” tanong ni Karl. Hindi niya nahuli kung sinong Chaser ang naka-score.

“ _Si Vlad_ ,” sagot ni Simone, halos walang boses.

 _Punyeta._ Bumuntong hininga si Karl. Of course, of course. Gryffindor Chaser at team captain, at mukhang in the zone siya dahil sunod-sunod bigla ang pag-score niya — four goals in a row. Halimaw. Napailing na lang si Karl, may kasamang pagkunot ng noo. Bane of Hufflepuff’s Quidditch Cup dreams talaga.

Tutok pa ang atensyon ni Karl sa pag-cheer sa kanilang mga Chaser nang biglang lumakas ang sigawan ng lahat. Mukhang nakita na ng Seeker nila ‘yung Snitch. _Puta._ Mabilis na nag-compute sa utak si Karl. ‘Wag lang nilang paabutin ng additional na apat na scores ang Gryffindor, at makuha lang nila ang Snitch, mabubuhay sila.

Pero siyempre, hindi lang naman si Karl ang mabilis ang math. Halos hindi makita ang Seekers ng parehong team sa bilis ng lipad nila habang patuloy naman sa agawan ng Quaffle ang mga Chasers. Todo depensa na ang mga Keepers. Unang crucial score: Hufflepuff. Mabilis namang nakabawi ang Gryffindor, dalawa agad, isa rito kay Vlad pa. _Ulit._

Masyado nang mahaba ang gabe, at halata nang tinatamaan na ng pagod ang Hufflepuff. Kung kanina, nagagawa pang maka-dalawang magkasunod na score si Russel, ngayon, paisa-isa na lang ito. Pero iba ang Gryffindor, lalo na ‘tong team captain nila. Habang mas tumatagal, parang lalo lang silang nabubuhayan. Apat agad ang naidagdag nila sa score nila. At this point, apat na goals pa at tie na sila kahit makuha pa ng Hufflepuff ang Snitch.

Humingang malalim si Karl, tipong bubuwelo. Kumapit siya nang mahigpit sa railing at sumigaw, “Russel! Kaya mo ‘yan! Kahit isang dagdag na score lang!”

Surprisingly, narinig ni Russel ang pag-cheer ni Karl. Tumingin ito sa direksyon niya at ngumiti sabay bigay ng thumbs up bago bumalik sa laro. Pero hindi lang pala si Russel ang nakarinig sa kaniya.

 _Zoom._ Mabilis na naagaw ni Vlad mid-air ang Quaffle na binato ng isang Hufflepuff Chaser para kay Russel. Caught off guard ang Keepers. Score.

Then score ulit. Pagkatapos isa pa. Hindi nakatulong na natamaan ng Bludger ang isa sa mga Hufflepuff Chasers at bumagsak ito sa grounds. Napakamalas ng araw na ‘to.

Naka-score uli si Vlad na agad sinundan ng isang mahabang pagpito. Sobrang haba. Isa lang ang ibig-sabihin nito: nakuha na ang Snitch. Biglang nag-zoom sa harap nila Karl ang Seeker nila, hawak-hawak ang Snitch, at mabilis ang sigawan ng mga Hufflepuff. Nanalo ba sila? Dapat ay nanalo sila?

Pero bakit sumisigaw rin ang mga Gryffindor kung hindi naman nila hawak ang Snitch? Biglang in-announce ang score: 310-300. Ang tanong na lang ay kung kaninong lamang.

“Gryffindor wins!” sigaw ng commentator. 

Tumigil ang sigawan ng Hufflepuff. “Pakshet naman o!” iritang sigaw ni Karl sabay hampas sa railings. Narinig niya ang malakas na buntong hininga ni Simone. Dahil wala pa rin itong boses kakasigaw, tinapik-tapik na lang niya si Karl sa likod as if saying, “Okay lang ‘yan. It’s just a game. Bawi na lang uli next year”

It’s just a game. Oo nga, pero kasi competitive si Karl. At gusto niyang manalo uli sa House Cup. At kahit isang beses lang man, makita niyang matalo ang Gryffindor. Masyadong imba, nakakairita.

Tumingin siya sa area ng pitch kung nasaan ang Gryffindor team. Sa gitna ng mga nagsasayang players, halata ang isang nakatingin sa direksyon niya: si Vlad, nakangiti. Nag-thumbs up ito sa kaniya.

 _Tss._ Irap. Talikod. ‘Wag ngayon, bitter siya.


	2. Rekisito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Gulat kayo 'no? Charot. This fic's almost done! Writing the last scene na as of 6:30 PM, December 20, so the last chapter should be up either tomorrow or Tuesday.  
> 2\. Again, this is ASUKAL and quite self-indulgent, so don't expect much kaganapan, pero I still hope you enjoy reading this.  
> 3\. If you liked it so far, would appreciate comments! If you can leave it here, better, pero feedback on Twitter is nice, too. <3 Mahal ko naman kayong lahat sa GsP fandom. Yiee.

“Huy,” siko ni Russel kay Karl. Pabalik na sila ng common room nang mapansin nitong may nakaabang na estudyante sa kanila sa bukana ng kitchens. Red robes. Gryffindor. Si Vlad.

“Anong ginagawa niyan diyan?” tanong ni Karl, rhetorical. Nag-shrug si Russel.

“Hi,” bati ni Vlad nang makalapit ang dalawa. Una siyang kumaway kay Russel. “Nice game pala.”

Tumango lang si Russel, may kaunting ngiti, bago tinapik si Karl. “Una na ako.”

“Uy, wait—”

Pero agad na pumasok sa loob si Russel, iniwan si Karl mag-isa.

“Inis ka ulit?” simula ni Vlad.

Hindi sumagot si Karl. Umiiwas din siya ng tingin.

“Grabe ‘to, it’s just a game!”

“Whatever.”

“Inis ka ba o galit?”

“Ewan ko!” Halatang irita na si Karl. “Saka bakit mo ba ako kinakausap ngayon? ‘Di ba dapat nasa common room ka na rin?”

May pag-pout si Vlad na naging isang malaking ngiti rin. “Gusto lang naman kita makita. Bawal ba?”

“Ay wow, bakit, jowa ba kita?”

Nag-shrug si Vlad, sinundan ng pag-cross ng arms sa dibdib. “Pwede mo naman akong jowain. What’s stopping you?”

Lalong bumigat ang pagkakakunot ng noo ni Karl, nakabuka ang bibig, tila may gustong sabihin pero hindi niya alam kung paano at saan magsisimula.

“O, ano, bakit wala kang masabi?”

“V-Vlad.” Saglit na pumikit si Karl, isang buntong hininga. “Tigilan mo ako kung hindi babawasan ko house points niyo.”

"Wow, suddenly pulling the prefect card a?"

"Isa."

"Sorry na!"

Wala namang kaseryosohan 'yung pag-sorry ni Vlad dahil nakangisi pa ito, na lalo lang nagpa-irita kay Karl.

"So, wala lang mang comment? I did well naman kanina, 'di ba?"

“Kada game, may pag-fish ng compliment?”

“Sige na, gusto ko lang ng validation.”

Hingang malalim. “Fine. Sige na. Magaling ka kanina. Obviously, kasi talo kami. Okay na?”

“Bakit parang pilit?”

“Jusko, Vlad. Natalo kami. Bawal bang maging bitter for a second?”

“Fair enough.” Ngumiti si Vlad at tinapik sa balikat si Karl. “Alright. Balik na ako sa dorm.”

“Five minutes na lang, curfew na,” sabi ni Karl, nakatingin sa relos niya. “Dalian mo, babawasan talaga kita ng points!”

Nakangising tumakbo si Vlad palayo, sumusulyap sa prefect na nakasimangot pa rin sa kaniya.

“Hay. Irita.”

####  _5th year. September. First week._

“So,” simula ni Sue pagdating niya sa Great Hall, katabi ni Vlad na nasa kalagitnaan na ng almusal, “kilala mo na mga bagong prefect?”

“You?”

“I wish.”

“Okay.”

Sobrang nonchalant ng sagot ni Vlad. Sa totoo lang naman kasi, wala siya masyadong paki (maliban sa sarili niyang house). Kaka-pili lang sa kaniyang maging captain ng Gryffindor Quidditch team so may sarili na siyang iniisip, but Sue insists na alamin niya dahil siyempre, panibagong mga tao itong dapat nilang pagpakabaitan kung ayaw nilang mabawasan ang house points nila.

Sinimulang ilista ni Sue ang mga pangalan ng mga bagong prefects, at isa-isa itong tinuturo para mamukhaan ni Vlad.

“Sa Hufflepuff,” ani Sue. “Si Karl Almasen.”

“Sino?”

“Karl Frederick Almasen,” ulit ni Sue, pero kinumpleto na niya ‘yung pangalan this time. Pagkatapos ay tinuro niya ang isang lalaking nakayuko, mukhang babad sa binabasang libro habang kumakain ng isang plato ng bacon at sausages.

“Bakit ngayon ko lang siya narinig?”

“Right?” May pagtaas ng parehong kilay ang pag-agree ni Sue. “He’s really lowkey, but apparently, he’s prefect material pala.”

Nakatingin lang si Vlad habang marahang tumatango. “He looks smart—”

“Actually, magaling daw siya sa Charms—”

“—and cute.”

“Knew it.”

Biglang bumalik ang tingin ni Vlad kay Sue. “What?”

Nag-lean si Sue papalapit. “You said he’s cute.”

“And what about it?”

“Alam mo.” May biglang pagbago sa tono ng pananalita ni Sue, as if she just experienced a eureka moment. Tumingin siya kay Karl muna at saka bumalik kay Vlad. “Wala lang. Sabi ko nga, I just knew it.”

“What?” Nagsisimulang mangiti si Vlad.

“He looks like your type,” ani Sue, may kaunting pag-iling pero nakangiti rin. Masyado na silang close para malaman na niya kung anong tipong lalaki ang gusto ni Vlad.

“I don’t have a type,” defensive na sabi ni Vlad. “I just think he’s cute.”

“ _I just think he’s cute._ The next thing we know, magpapakilala ka, tapos hahabulin mo na,” dire-diretsong sabi ni Sue like it’s a matter of fact.

“It’s not like I have dated anyone? What are you saying?” Umirap si Vlad at nagpatuloy sa kinakaing treacle tart.

“Exactly! Sa tagal nating magkakilala, I’m surprised na sa landi mong ‘yan, you haven’t dated anyone.” Gumanti ng pag-irap si Sue. “Pero wala lang. Baka this time, siya na. If maging kayo, you will owe me big time.”

Ngumisi si Vlad at umiling-iling. “Sira,” bulong nito sa sarili habang nagpatuloy naman si Sue sa pagkwento patungkol sa mga dagdag requirements nila for O.W.L.s this year. Nakikinig naman siya, pero maya’t maya rin ang pagsilip niya sa kabilang table. Nandun pa rin si Karl, busy pa rin sa binabasang libro, pero tila nakaramdam ito. Inangat ang kaniyang ulo, at sumaktong tingin sa Gryffindor table — kay Vlad.

Mabilis na umiwas si Vlad. Bigla siyang pinalo ni Sue sa braso. “Mamaya ka na lumandi, pakinggan mo ‘ko.”

“Sorry!”

“Aalis na siya,” bulong ni Sue kay Vlad. Ngumuso ito sa kabilang table, at sinundan ni Vlad ng tingin ang direksyon nito. Si Karl, nakatayo na kasama si Simone, kapwa prefect niya sa Hufflepuff.

“Oh shit.” Biglang tumayo si Vlad, ‘di na pinansin ang pabulong na “Sige, landi pa” na panunukso ni Sue.

Hindi alam ni Vlad anong meron sa paa nitong dalawang Hufflepuff na sinusundan niya at napakabilis nilang maglakad. Kaya siguro naging prefect ‘tong dalawang ‘to, isip-isip niya. Nasa labas na siya ng Great Hall nang maabutan niya ang mga ‘to.

“Karl!” tawag niya bago pa man makaliko ang dalawa papuntang kitchens. Medyo weird pala sa pakiramdam na tawagin siya on a first-name basis nang hindi pa sila talaga magkakilala. But then, that’s the point. Kaya nga siya naghahabol.

Agad na tumigil si Karl sa paglalakad at lumingon sa kung sino man ang tumawag sa kaniya. Sumunod sa paglingon si Simone.

“Hi,” bati ni Vlad, may kaunting paghingal. “I’m Vlad. Vlad Austria.”

Nagkatinginan si Karl at Simone, medyo lito sa nangyayari.

“I’m...Karl?”

Ngumiti si Vlad. “Yeah. ‘Yun lang. Gusto ko lang magpakilala.”

“I know you,” sabi ni Karl.

“Really?” May excitement sa boses ni Vlad.

“I mean, ikaw ‘yung Chaser ng Gryffindor—”

“Team captain,” singit ni Simone.

“Ay, oo, team captain na pala — congrats by the way — so kilala kita,” patuloy ni Karl with a shrug.

Hindi mapigilan ni Vlad ‘yung napakalaking ngiting gustong kumawala. “Nice. And you are...sorry, I forgot your name.” Tumingin siya kay Simone.

“Simone,” sagot nito, nakangiti rin at naka-extend ang braso para sa isang handshake. “Nice meeting you.”

Inabot ni Vlad. “Yeah! Yeah, Simone. Okay. Prefect din. Congrats. Anyway, Karl.” Binalik niya ang atensyon niya sa lalaking nasa harap niya. “I’ll see you around?”

Halata pa rin ang pagkalito sa mukha ni Karl, hindi pa rin naiintindihan bakit biglang randomly nagpakilala sa kaniya si Vlad. “I...yeah, see you around, I guess?”

“‘Wag mo kami bawasan ng house points a?”

“Kung magpapakabait ka.”

Kumurap si Vlad. “Napaka-seryoso mo naman,” sinubukan niyang tumawa para lang mapangiti kahit papaano si Karl. Hindi siya sure kung nag-iimagine ba siya pero mukha namang may kaunting paggalaw ‘yung labi niya. Okay na ‘yun for now. “Anyway, I’ll get going na. My friend’s waiting for me sa loob. Bye!”

Kumaway si Karl at Simone, may pag-”Bye Vlad!” pa ‘yung huli.

Kontentong bumalik sa Great Hall si Vlad, trying his best na ‘wag pansinin ‘yung audible pang pang-aasar ni Simone kay Karl at ‘yung malakas pang “Ano ka ba? Tumigil ka nga” na sagot nito. Nang makabalik sa pwesto niya sa Gryffindor table, sinasalubong agad siya ng malisyosong tingin ni Sue.

“So, how was it? Ngiting-ngiti a?”

“Success.”

“Define success.”

“Basta. Mamaya na.”

Oo, mamaya na. Iko-contain muna niya ang sarili niya.

####  _6th year. April. First week._

Nagre-rewrite ng notes si Karl sa Study Hall, kasama si Russel at Simone. Bukod sa kailangan nilang agahan ang pag-prepare para sa N.E.W.T.s next year, tambak din sila ng assignments at essays. Kulang-kulang tatlong buwan na lang end of school year na rin.

Tutok si Karl sa pag-aaral. Isa sa pinakamahina niyang subjects ang Potions. Maswerte siyang nagawa niyang mag-Outstanding sa O.W.L.s last year, salamat sa sipag at tiyaga, pero hindi ibig-sabihin e mani-mani na lang sa kaniya ‘to. Kaya tutok na tutok siya rito.

“Huy,” kalabit ni Simone sa kaniya. Ngumuso ito sa likod niya, at agad namang lumingon si Karl.

“Hi!” Masaya at nakangiting bumati sa kaniya si Vlad.

Napatingin uli si Karl kay Simone na may nanunukso nang ngisi sa mukha. Sinipa niya ito sa ilalim ng mesa para tumigil. Tiningnan din niya si Russel, pero mukhang wala itong pakialam na may dumating sa table nila.

“May Hogsmeade visit sa weekend. Pupunta ka?” tanong ni Vlad. Dinig ang malakas pero pigil na pagtawa ni Simone at sinipa uli siya ni Karl sa mesa.

Kumunot ang noo ni Karl. “Doon ka nga, nag-aaral kasi ako e.”

Ininvite na lang ni Vlad ang sarili sa table at umupo sa tabi ni Karl. Dito lang napaangat ng ulo si Russel, pansin sa mukha ang gulat at pagkalito na nasa harap na niya si Vlad.

“Hi,” bati ni Vlad sa kaniya. Nag-hi naman ito pabalik. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“I...don’t,” alangang sagot ni Russel. Wala na rin naman siyang magagawa, komportable nang umupo si Vlad at nakalapag na rin ang gamit niya sa mesa.

“Alright, mag-aaral din kasi ako,” sabi ni Vlad, nakatingin kay Karl.

“E bakit mo ako kinakausap?”

“Ayaw mo?” May paghamon sa tono ng boses ni Vlad. “Okay, sige. Hindi na kita kakausapin. Ever.”

Nabigla si Karl, pero tinago niya lang ‘to sa hindi pa rin nawawalang simangot sa mukha. Alam naman niyang nagbibiro si Vlad, at nakakairita pa nga dahil siya pa ang nagawang maghamon e siya ‘tong nang-iistorbo. Pero bakit parang mas nainis siya sa fact na kahit saglit lang man, naisip ni Vlad na ‘wag siyang kausapin?

“Arte,” bulong ni Karl sa sarili sabay irap at balik sa sinusulat niya.

“Potions?” tanong ni Vlad. Hindi rin nakatiis.

“Akala ko ba hindi mo ‘ko kakausapin?”

Kinuha ni Vlad ‘yung notes ni Karl, ‘di pinansin ‘yung pag-angal nito. _WIT-SHARPENING POTION_ , nakagalay sa ibabaw nito in green highlighter shade. Aalma pa sana si Karl pero naging seryoso bigla ang mukha ni Vlad habang binabasa nito ang notes.

“Oo na, pangit na sulat—”

“Hindi,” putol ni Vlad. “Ito o. Sa step three. Hindi dapat ‘crush’. Dapat ‘grind’ kasi hindi magiging red 'yung potion kapag crushed scarab beetles lang.”

"Ah, okay," ani Karl, halos pabulong. "Thanks."

Ngumiti si Vlad. “Ang aga mo naman mag-prepare for N.E.W.T.s.”

Walang inimik si Karl. Totoo naman, kailangan talaga niyang agahan kung gusto niyang makakuha ng mataas na score dito.

“Gusto mo uling notes?”

“Ha?”

“Notes. Pwede naman kita uli bigyan ng notes.”

Hindi sure si Karl. Sa totoo lang, medyo gusto niyang pairalin ang pride niya at patunayang kaya naman niyang aralin ang Potions mag-isa, pero hindi rin naman niya maikailang mas magaling sa kaniya rito si Vlad. Sisiw nga lang niyang nakuha ‘yung Outstanding dito last year. Bumuntong hininga si Karl.

“S-sige.”

“Cool. Papadalhan na lang kita mamaya.” Kontentong ngumiti si Vlad. “O sige na, aral na ulit, pogi.”

“Tigilan mo nga ako,” saway ni Karl, pinipigilan ang sariling ‘wag ngumiti. Napatingin uli siya kay Simone, at tinaasan niya ito ng kilay nang magsimula itong bumungisngis.

Si Russel naman, nakatingin lang sa kanilang dalawa, tila nag-o-obserba. Umiling-iling siya sabay ng isang mabigat na paghinga bago bumalik sa kaniyang inaaral.

That night, pagbalik ni Karl sa common room pagkatapos niyang mag-rounds para sa mga naglalamyerda pang mga estudyante beyond curfew, sinalubong siya ni Simone. May hawak itong mga papel na agad din naman niyang binigay kay Karl.

“May nagpapaabot,” sabi ni Simone, may kulot sa tono at nakangiti.

Hindi agad nag-register kay Karl kung bakit biglang may hawak na siyang hiwa-hiwalay na piraso ng parchments, puro sulat ng ingredients at steps sa potions at — _Oh._ Naalala na niya. Si Vlad at ‘yung pinangako niyang notes. Hindi talaga pumalya. Inisa-isa niya ang mga papel. Sobrang detailed, medyo nakaka-intimidate na, pero sakto ‘to. Malaking tulong talaga. In fairness naman, na-appreciate ‘to ni Karl, kahit minsan medyo naiirita siya sa pabigla-bigla pagsulpot ni Vlad kung nasaan man siya.

“Alam mo,” simula ni Simone, lumapit para makitingin sa notes, “ang sweet niya ano?”

“Luh, nag-share lang ng notes, sweet na? Ano sa tingin mo sa ‘kin, marupok?”

“Oy, oy!” Natatawa na si Simone. “Bakit defensive? Grabe ka a.”

“Hay nako, Simone. Matulog ka na nga!” Umiling-iling si Karl bago iniwan ang kapwa niya prefect sa common room, hindi pinapansin ang patuloy nitong panunukso. _Whatever._ Sisimulan na lang niyang mag-rewrite habang hindi pa siya antok.

“Uy, ano ‘yan?” bungad na tanong ni Russel, nakahilata sa kama at nakanguso sa hawak ni Karl.

“Ah, wala. Notes lang,” sagot ni Karl. Nilapag niya ‘yung mga papel sa desk sa tabi niya at nagsimulang ihanda ‘yung notebook at pens.

“Notes. ‘Yung galing kay Vlad?”

Walang imik na tumango si Karl.

“Bait niya talaga sa ‘yo, ano?”

“Mukha namang mabait siya sa lahat.”

Bumangon sa pagkakahiga si Russel at umupo. Sinundan niya ‘to ng isang maiksing pagkibit ng balikat. “Well, mukha siyang mananapak kapag nasa pitch kami.”

Natawa si Karl. Oo nga pala, magkalaban nga pala sila sa Quidditch. Mas lalo na ngayong si Russel na rin ang team captain ng Hufflepuff.

“Baka naman sa Quidditch lang,” ani Karl.

“Wow, depensang depensa a?”

“H-hoy, hindi naman.” Tumingin si Karl kay Russel apologetically. Hindi naman sa dinedepensahan niya si Vlad pero… sandali. Bakit nga ba biglang na kay Vlad ang simpatya niya?

Tumayo si Russel mula sa pagkakaupo nang mapansin niya ang isang maliit na papel sa sahig. Pinulot niya ito. Nang mabasa kung ano ang nakasulat, bumuntong hininga siya, malalim at mabigat. “O, may nalaglag.”

“Hm?”

“Mukhang galing din kay Vlad.” Inabot niya ‘yung kapirasong papel na kinuha rin naman agad ni Karl. Binasa niya ang nakasulat dito.

_”Not free. Samahan mo ako sa Hogsmeade this weekend. Please? My treat. -Vlad"_

“Sira ulo talaga ‘to!” Bulalas ni Karl sabay crumple ng papel at tapon sa katabing basurahan.

Ngumiti si Russel at tumango-tango, tila nakikisakay pa. “Para-paraan din talaga siya ano?”

Sinimangutan lang siya ni Karl. “Che.”

Saktong magkaklase ang Hufflepuffs at Gryffindors kinabukasan sa Transfiguration. Maaga pa nang dumating sina Karl sa classroom at nag-abang na ito sa labas. Hindi rin naman ganoon katagal ang hinintay niya dahil naaninag din niya ang grupo ng sixth year Gryffindors papalapit sa kaniya. Mukhang lahat pa nga napansin si Karl dahil nagsimula silang siko-sikohin si Vlad.

“Hi,” bati nito, nakangiti, ‘di pinapansin ang pangangantiyaw ng mga kasama niya. Nauna silang pumasok sa loob ng room habang nagpaiwan naman si Vlad. “Did you get it?”

Tumango si Karl. “Thanks.”

“So, this weekend—”

“Ah ‘yun, ano…” Palubog ang boses ni Karl. Huminga siya nang malalim at nagpatuloy. “Pwede bang sa susunod na lang? O kaya palit na lang din tayo ng notes?”

Mabilis ang transition ng mukha ni Vlad mula gulat to disappointment. “Bakit?”

“Ano, mag-aaral kasi ako dapat sa weekend—”

Sumimangot bigla si Vlad sabay tingin nang masama kay Karl. “Ayaw.”

“Luh, sige na? Please? Babawi na lang ako sa susunod. Ano, bigyan kita notes sa… ano, sa Divination?”

“Ate ko prof dun.”

“Ay, wait, oo nga. Defense? Nag-advance reading ako sa banshees—”

“Ako rin.”

“Charms na lang?”

“Mas gusto ko charm mo e.”

Natigilan si Karl, nakabuka lang ang bibig for a second bago niya na-gather uli ang sarili. “P-parang tanga ‘to!”

Pinalo niya si Vlad sa braso — hindi naman malakas, sakto lang. Not that it’s the first time na nahampas niya ‘to, pero medyo na-guilty siya bigla nang tiningnan siya ni Vlad nang masama.

“Grabe ka!” Hawak ni Vlad ‘yung brasong pinalo. “Gusto ko lang naman ng Hogsmeade date tapos nananakit ka na?”

Halata namang hindi seryoso si Vlad, nagda-drama lang siya, may kasamang pag-pout at kunot ng noo. Ayaw pa rin niya magpatinag. Mukhang ito pa rin talaga ang end ng deal nila.

Tumingala si Karl at nagpamewang. Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang lumabas sa totoo lang o sa iniiwasan niya si Vlad. Matagal-tagal na rin naman ‘yung huling Hogsmeade visit niya, pero ayaw sana niyang magulo ang schedule niya. Naka acads mode pa man din siya. Pero sige na. Isipin na lang niyang ito ‘yung oras na mababawas dahil hindi na niya kailangang magbabad at mag-aral ng extra potions books.

“Fine, fine,” ani Karl. “Sige na.”

Ang bilis ng pagngiti ni Vlad, tila halos may pagkinang pa ng mata. “Totoo?”

“Oo na,” pilit na patuloy ni Karl. “Sabihin mo na lang kung anong oras saka saan magkikita.”

Parang walang mapaglagyan ng excitement si Vlad, pero nagpipigil lang din siya na ‘wag ibuhos ang lahat ng ito ngayon dahil napansin nilang paparating na ang professor nila. “Sige, sige,” sagot nito sabay tapik sa braso ni Karl. “Basta sabihan na lang kita. Thanks.”

Sabay silang pumasok ng room. Pagbalik ni Karl sa upuan, tinanong agad siya ni Simone, “O ano, may date ka na sa weekend?”

Tumango si Karl. Wala na rin naman siyang itatanggi pa.

“Alright, bayaaaad!” biglang sabi ni Simone, kinakalabit si Russel sa kabilang table.

“Pssh,” irap ni Russel sabay abot ng pera kay Simone.

Get na ni Karl kung ano ‘yun. Mukhang tinuloy nga nila ‘yung pustahan kung magagawa ba ni Karl pilitin si Vlad na ‘wag ituloy ‘yung labas sa Hogsmeade. Si Simone sa “hindi” habang “oo” naman si Russel. Okay lang naman. Wala naman siyang paking pinagpupustahan siya ng mga kaibigan niya, hindi naman siya ‘yung mawawalan ng pera.

Sumilip siya saglit sa kung saan naka-pwesto si Vlad. Nakatitig din ito sa direksyon niya, nakangiti. Biglang balik ng familiar na kiliti sa tiyan. Pakiramdam niya, biglang umiinit ang pisngi niya. Umiwas agad si Karl ng tingin sakto sa pagpasok ng professor. Aral na muna.

####  _5th year. March. Third week._

Seryoso ang mukha ni Karl, focused na focused sa binabasa niya. Isang libro ang nakalatag sa lap niya, “Everte statum,” nakasulat sa itaas ng nakabukas na page. Habang binabasa, sinusulat niya ‘yung feeling niya ay importante sa isang notebook na nakalapat naman sa tabi niya. Hindi siya komportable sa pwesto niya ngayon: sa walkway ng middle courtyard. Naubusan na kasi siya ng pwesto sa Study Hall at puno na rin ang library, pero hindi na rin naman sobrang sama. Maliwanag, presko, wala masyadong dumaraan dahil kalagitnaan ng klase.

“Hi.”

Nagulat si Karl sa biglang boses sa kaniyang likuran. Lumingon siya at napalitan ang gulat ng pagkadismaya. Nahanap na naman siya ni Vlad — of all people na pwede niyang makita today.

Wala siyang sinagot at pairap na binalik ang atensyon sa binabasang libro.

“Cute mo today.” Umupo si Vlad sa tabi nito.

 _Cute._ Napaisip siya kung may kakaiba ba sa suot niya ngayon. Tumingin siya sa damit niya. Wala naman. Uniform. Robes. Wala rin naman siyang binago sa hairstyle niya. “Pinagsasabi mo?”

Umiling lang si Vlad, nakangiti. Tiningnan niya ‘yung librong binabasa ni Karl. “Defense?”

“Oo — teka nga, nag-aaral kasi ako e, pwede ba?”

“Bakit ba parang inis ka sa ‘kin? May ginawa ba ‘kong mali?”

“Wala.”

“Wala pero halatang irita.”

Walang ibang sinabi si Karl, patuloy lang sa pag-irap sa katabi.

“Dahil ba tinalo namin kayo?”

Intense war flashbacks from three days ago, sa Quidditch Pitch, habang paulit-ulit na tinatambakan ng Gryffindor ang Hufflepuff sa match nila, courtesy of their star player na si Vlad. Hindi nakatulong na nasa Hospital Wing si Russel dahil tumama sa kaniya ‘yung buldger, at hindi pa nila nakuha ‘yung snitch. 380-160 Gryffindor.

Lalong nag-init ang ulo ni Karl, pero pilit niyang hindi magpaapekto sa inis. Pumikit siya, humigop ng hangin, at binuga ito nang marahan. Inhale. Exhale. Nang ibuka niya ang kaniyang mata, tiningnan niya nang masama si Vlad.

“Umalis ka na nga kasi. Nag-aaral nga ako o. Nakakaistorbo ka.”

“Ano bang inaaral mo?”

“Defense nga, nakita mo na ‘di ba?”

“No, I mean ano sa Defense — a, Everte statum.”

Sinara bigla ni Karl ‘yung libro at notebook. Pinagpatong niya ito at tumayo.

“O, saan ka pupunta?” tanong ni Vlad.

“Kung saan walang istorbo.”

“Wait lang, huy,” pigil ni Vlad. “May alam ako saan mo pwede i-practice ‘yan.”

Huminto si Karl, sakto bago pa man ang una niyang step palayo. “Ha?”

“Hindi mo naman magagawa ‘yan nang basa-basa lang,” paliwanag ni Vlad. “I-practice mo kasi. May alam akong lugar.”

“Saan?”

“Sama ka sa ‘kin.”

“At bakit naman ako sasama sa ‘yo?”

Natawa habang naiiling si Vlad sabay pamewang. “‘Wag ka na ngang maarte! Tinutulungan ka na nga e. Hindi kita kikidnapin o kung ano man, okay?”

Alangan pa rin si Karl, kita sa pagtalas ng tingin nito. Siyempre, napansin ‘to ni Vlad. “Kung ayaw mo e ‘di ‘wag mo!”

“Sige na! Sasama na,” biglang kabig ni Karl.

Tahimik silang umakyat pa-seventh floor, liko sa corridor na ‘to, liko sa corridor na ‘yan. Walang imik si Vlad pero maya’t maya ang lingon, chine-check kung nakasunod pa rin sa kaniya si Karl. Sa totoo lang, may kaunti pa ring pagduruda si Karl dahil kahit anong tanong nito kung saan ba sila pupunta, hindi nagsasalita si Vlad.

Tumigil bigla ito sa isang pader. “Diyan ka lang,” sabi ni Vlad. Hindi kumibo si Karl.

Nagsimulang maglakad-lakad si Vlad sa harap ng pader. Isa. Dalawa. Tatlong beses. Pagkatapos ay tumigil uli siya sa gitna. Maya-maya pa ay nagsimulang pumorma ang isang malaking pinto sa pader. Nang maging buo na ito, tumingin sa Vlad at ngumiti.

“Tara.”

“Ha?”

“Papasok tayo. Dito.”

Hindi gumalaw si Karl sa pwesto niya. “B-bakit naman ako papasok diyan? Mamaya may kung ano diyan tapos mamatay pa ako.”

Tumawa bigla si Vlad. “Napaka-paranoid mo rin ano? Bahala ka. Ako papasok na. Kapag nawala ‘yung pinto, maiiwan ka diyan.”

At tulad nga ng sinabi niya, binuksan ni Vlad ang pinto at pumasok. Nag-isip pa si Karl kung tutuloy ba siya at magpapadala sa pang-aasar ni Vlad, pero naisip niyang seven floors din ang inakyat niya tapos sasayangin lang niya ‘yung effort para bumaba? Also, nakaka-curious pa rin naman na may ganitong secret room. As much as naghihinala siya at kinakabahan sa kung anong sasalubong sa kaniya sa kabila, gusto pa rin naman niyang malaman kung anong nandoon.

“S-sandali!” Hinabol ni Karl ang knob bago pa ‘to magsimulang mag-fade. Binuksan niya ang pinto at pumasok.

Pagsara ng pinto, sinalubong siya ng isang malawak na kwarto. Walang laman, sa kada hakbang niya, naririnig niya ang echo ng swelas ng sapatos niya. Mataas ang kisame, halos nakakalulala sa tuwing sinusundan ni Karl ang taas ng mga kalahating posteng sumusuporta rito. Sa kabilang dulo, may isang hilera ng mga kahoy na dummies, tila bago pa dahil halata pa ang kintab ng barnis.

“So,” simula ni Vlad. “Room of Requirement.”

“May ganito rito?”

Tumango si Vlad. “Minsan, kapag may gumagamit ng pitch, dito ako nagpa-practice. I mean, not exactly _this_ place. It changes depende sa kung anong kailangan mo. Hence the name.”

Hindi pa masyadong sigurado si Karl sa kung anong ibig-sabihin ni Vlad, pero he kind of got the gist naman ng purpose ng room. Nag-alok ito ng lugar kung saan pwede mag-practice ng spells, kaya heto sila ngayon, nasa isang kwartong sakto para rito.

“Let’s start?” Pumlakpak si Vlad at kinuha ang isang dummy. Tinulak niya ito sa gitna ng kwarto. “Wand out.”

“W-wait lang,” sabi ni Karl, hinahanap ‘yung wand niya. “Teka kasi hindi ko pa nata-try—”

“Exactly. Ngayon mo susubukan. Everte statum. Game?”

Tumango si Karl, pero sa paulit-ulit niyang pag-ikot at pakapa sa dulo ng wand, halatang hindi pa siya sigurado. Sa totoo lang, nag-advance study lang siya sa Defense, kaya naman hindi pa niya nasusubukan ‘yung spell. Papag-aralan pa lang nila ‘to next week.

Lumayo si Vlad sa dummy at tumayo malapit kay Karl. “Go.”

“E-everte statum.”

May lumabas na pulang ilaw mula sa wand ni Karl, pero agad din itong nawala, ni hindi lang man umabot ng isang dipa ang layo.

“Ano ba ‘yan, ‘wag kang matakot. Kahoy lang ‘yan,” sabi ni Vlad. Lumapit uli siya sa isa sa mga dummy at tinulak ito papunta sa gitna. “Isa pa.”

“Teka lang kasi, unang beses pa lang e,” reklamo ni Karl, nakasimangot.

“O sige na, sige na.” Binitawan na ni Vlad ang dummy at bumalik sa tabi ni Karl. “Isa pa.”

Humingang malalim si Karl at humigpit ang hawak sa wand niya. “Everte statum!”

This time, mas pula na ang ilaw at tumama na ito sa dibdib ng dummy. Hindi gaanong malakas pero kahit papaano ay napagalaw na niya ito. Not the ideal result — dapat ay tumalsik at tumumba ang dummy — pero improvement na siya mula sa kanina.

“Good, good,” sabi ni Vlad sabay palakpak. “Actually, ‘yung form na lang saka wand movement dapat ayusin.”

“Bakit parang alam na alam mo ‘to?”

“Tinuro na kasi sa ‘kin ni kuya,” mabilis na paliwanag ni Vlad. Auror nga pala kuya niya. Dati ring Defense professor ng Hogwarts.

“Ang daya, may free advanced lessons ka,” pabirong sabi ni Karl.

“E kung jowa mo na ako e ‘di sana pati ikaw may free advanced lessons na rin kay kuya.”

“Sira ulo ka talaga!” May paghampas uli si Karl kay Vlad.

Hindi na talaga siya nasanay. Simula nang magpakilala ito sa labas ng Great Hall hanggang ngayon, lagi na lang siyang binabanatan ni Vlad ng ganito, pero sa tuwing ginagawa niya ‘to, palagi na lang nagugulat si Karl. Noong una ay naiinis-inis pa siya, pakiramdam niya pinagtitripan lang talalaga siya ni Vlad, tipong school jock na bully lang, pero habang tumatagal, ‘yung inis, napapalitan na ng kaunting kiliti sa tiyan saka biglang kabig sa dibdib.

Tumawa si Vlad. “Oo na, dali na tuloy na.”

Lumapit siya kay Karl. May kaunting pigil, parang nag-aalinlangan. “Okay lang?”

Naka-akma na ang kamay ni Vlad na humawak sa pulsuhan. Nang lumingon si Karl sa kaliwang gilid niya, doon lang niya na-realize na malapit pala ang mukha ni Vlad sa kaniya. Napahinto siya sa paghinga. Hindi naman niya itinatangging gwapo si Vlad, hindi maikakaila, buong Hogwarts naman alam ‘yan, pero ngayong ganito kalapit ang mukha niya, tila ngayon lang nagsi-sink in sa utak niyang ang swerte pala niya.

Tila parang may pumitik na daliri sa utak ni Karl, at agad siyang bumalik sa realidad. Nakangiti sa kaniya si Vlad, halos matawa-tawa. “Andun ‘yung target po, hindi ako,” bulong nito.

“S-sorry,” nahihiyang sabi ni Karl. This time, nakahawak na si Vlad sa kamay niya, dahan-dahang gina-guide ito sa kung ano ang tamang wand movement.

“Okay, get?” tanong ni Vlad. Tumango-tango si Karl, kalahating oo kalahating hindi. “Alright! Subukan natin.”

Bumitaw si Vlad at umatras. For some reason, nanibago si Karl sa pakiramdam nang lumayo ito, pero mamaya na niya iisipin bakit biglang ganito ang pakiramdam niya. Huminga uli siya nang malalim.

“Everte statum!” sigaw ni Karl. Tulad ng kanina, isang matingkad na pulang ilaw ang tumama sa dibdib ng dummy, pero ngayon, tila mas malakas na ‘to. Sa pagdampi ng ilaw, umangat ang dummy at lumipad, umikot-ikot sa ere bago bumagsak sa sahig.

“Ayun!” Malakas na palakpak ni Vlad, may kasamang malaking ngiti. “Nakuha mo!”

Walang masabi si Karl. Masaya lang siya na nakuha na niya sa pangatlong try. Sinubukan uli nila. Hila ng dummy, lagay sa gitna. “Everte statum!” Talsik. Tumba. Pang-apat na beses, pangalawang tama. Ang saya nilang parehong dalawa.

“Okay, “ sabi ni Vlad. “Subukan mo na sa totoong tao.”

Napataas ng kilay si Karl. “Ha? Totoong tao?”

“Oo, siyempre,” shrug ni Vlad. “I mean, siyempre, iba ‘yung dummy sa actual na taong target. It’s a dummy so you tend to cast stronger spells. Iba kapag totoong tao.”

“Kanino naman?”

“Sa ‘kin.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Karl. “Ha?”

“Oo, sa ‘kin. Don’t worry, I’m used to it,” natatawang sabi ni Vlad. “Lagi akong target practice ni kuya.”

“What the hell? Puta, hindi ba bawal ‘yan? Saka sira, paano kung ma-injure ka, e ‘di na-detention pa ako.”

Nagkibit uli ng balikat si Vlad. “It’s okay, it’s not like I’ll get seriously injured—”

“Seriously injured? Hoy Vlad, ‘wag na. Okay na, get ko na—”

“Nooo!” It’s Vlad’s signature whine. “I swear, okay lang. Tingnan mo.” Tumakbo siya papunta sa isang corner ng kwarto at tinapik-tapik ang pader nito. Bumabaon ang kamay niya. “See? It’s soft. If I get thrown across the room at tumama rito, hindi ako masasaktan.”

“Vlad, I swear—”

“Karl, come on. You’re literally getting free lessons from me. Dapat nga bayaran mo na ako.” Naka-cross na ang braso ni Vlad sa dibdib niya.

“Hindi talaga.”

“Karl?”

“No.”

“Okay, sige. I mean, not my loss naman,” patuloy ni Vlad, tumatango-tango. “That could’ve been an opportunity to get back at me for Hufflepuff’s 220-point loss o. Opportunity lost.”

“Hoy, hindi naman ako ganun kababaw—”

Tumawa si Vlad. “Oh really?”

Napabuntong hininga si Karl, mahigpit ang kapit sa hawak na wand, nagpipigil. Vlad surely knows how to rile him up. “F-fine! Isang beses lang!”

Ngumiti bigla si Vlad. “Great.”

“Masokista ka ba?”

“No?”

“E bakit—”

“Listen. This is just really part of the Defense learning process ano,” sabi ni Vlad. “And it’s not like you haven’t hit someone with a hex since first year. Come on, fifth years na tayo. We always do that here.”

May point nga naman si Vlad, pero siyempre, iba rin ‘yung under supervision ng prof. Kumabaga, legally sanctioned ‘yung sa classroom. ‘Yung ngayon, pakiramdam niya pwede siyang ipatapon sa Forbidden Forest ng isang buwan.

Pumwesto si Vlad ilang metro ang layo sa pader, or foam, o kung ano man ‘yunn.

“Sure ka talaga rito a?” huling tanong ni Karl. Nag-aalangan pa rin siya, pero naka-oo na siya. Hindi na siya aatras.

“Oo nga, dali na,” atat na sabi ni Vlad.

Tinapat ni Karl ang wand niya. Kagat ang labi, nagpipigil. Pumikit siya at pumwesto. Pagbukas ng mata, sinunod niya ang pagbigkas. “Everte statum!”

Tulad ng sa dummy, mabilis tumalsik si Vlad deretso sa pader. Malakas ang pagkakalipad niya, pero dahil sa cushioned naman ang pinagtalsikan niya, walang ano mang tunog ng pagtama o kung ano man. Bumagsak si Vlad sa sahig.

Hindi nawala ‘yung sense of achievement dahil panglimang beses na ito ni Karl na tama ang pagkaka-cast ng spell, pero mas malaki ‘yung worry niya para kay Vlad. Hindi pa rin kasi ito tumatayo sa pagkakabagsak. Dali-dali siyang tumakbo at lumuhod sa tabi nito.

“V-Vlad? Huy,” inaalog niya sa balikat. “Okay ka lang?”

Wala pa ring kibo si Vlad, nakahandusay pa rin sa sahig, tila walang malay. Nagsimula nang matakot si Karl. “P-puta naman o, huy, Vlad! Gising! Hala, ano ba, Vlad? Shit. Shit.”

Inihiga niya ito nang maayos, tiningnan kung may sugat o ano mang indication na may injury siya. Wala naman, pero nakapikit ito. Inabot ni Karl ang kamay at kinapa ang pulso. Okay naman. Lumapit siya sa mukha at pinakiramdaman kung may paghinga sa ilong.

“Galing a.”

“Putangina—”

Biglang tumawa si Vlad nang malakas, nakahiga pa rin sa sahig, hindi pinapansin ang namumulang mukha ni Karl sa halong hiya at inis.

“Oy, in fairness a, ganda ng tama,” sabi nito nang mahimasmasan.

Masama pa rin ang tingin sa kaniya ni Karl.

“O, bakit? Okay lang ako, nagjo-joke lang ako—”

Palo. Hampas. Paulit-ulit na palo ang nakuha ni Vlad.

“Sira. Ulo. Ka! Akala mo nakakatuwa ‘yon? Grabe ka, nakakainis ka! Ewan ko sa ‘yo! Argh! Bwiset! Bwiset!”

Walang nagawa si Vlad kundi takpan ang parehong braso niya habang paulit-ulit na pinagpapalo siya ni Karl. Lalo lang atang nainis ang kasama niya dahil patuloy lang siya sa pagtawa. Nang maramdaman niyang wala nang kamay na humahampas sa kaniya, marahan siyang tumingin dito, nakangiti.

“Sorry na,” bulong niya.

“Paano kung totoong na-injure ka? E ‘di guilt ko pa! Grabe ka! Nakakainis ka talaga!”

“Joke lang, sorry na,” ulit ni Vlad, this time, mas may lambing.

Hinihingal-hingal pa si Karl. “‘Wag mo nang uulitin ‘yon!”

“Ah, so we’ll do this ulit?”

Medyo hindi handa si Karl sa inimply niya. Inabot niya ‘yung wand niyang nasa sahig at tumayo. Naglakad siya papunta sa mga gamit niya.

“O, saan ka pupunta?” Tumayo na rin si Vlad.

“Aalis na.”

“Luh, wala lang mang thank you?”

Tumigil si Karl, nakasabit na ang bag sa balikat, matalas ang tingin. Ngumisi siya with apparent sarcasm. “Thanks.”

Dumeretso siya sa pinto at pabagasak na sinara nang makalabas. Naiwang mag-isa si Vlad sa loob, nakangiti pero napapakamot ng ulo.


	3. Tropeyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is it, the final chapter! Again, asukal po ito. Totoo. Hindi ako mananakit. Pero hopefully magustuhan niyo pa rin.  
> 2\. Anyway, here you go. If you enjoyed the whole story, I would really love to hear (read) your thoughts! Comments will be appreciated, super. Maraming salamat!

####  _6th year. April. First week._

Nakaabang si Karl sa labas ng Spintwitches, isang sporting goods shop. Ang sabi ni Vlad, dito raw sila magkita dahil may bibilhin lang daw siya saglit. For some reason, maraming tao sa loob ng shop kaya hindi na pumasok si Karl at naghintay na lang sa labas. Hindi rin naman matagal ang pag-aabang niya dahil dumating — more of lumabas — si Vlad galing sa loob ng store, may bitbit na paper bag.

Oh, hi,” bati ni Vlad. “Sorry natagalan.”

“Ano ‘yan?” tanong ni Karl.

Binuksan ni Vlad ‘yung bag at kinuha sa loob ang isang pares ng Quidditch gloves. “I need a new pair. Luma na ‘yung dati ko.”

“The next match isn’t until next month pa naman ‘di ba?”

Tumango si Vlad. “Yeah, but I gotta get used to this. Kailangang mabatak e. They tend to be a little too sturdy kapag bago. Mahirap gumalaw.”

“Alright,” ani Karl with finality, as if he wanted a new topic. Mukha namang na-sense ito ni Vlad, so with a sigh, tinanong niya kung saan gusto ni Karl kumain.

“I don’t know, ikaw nag-ayang mag-date,” sagot nito.

“I don’t know, too. I can only think of Three Broomsticks,” sabi ni Vlad.

Laging puntahan ‘to ng mga estudyante. Not bad, but not good either, at least para kay Karl.

“Unless you want Hog's Head or Madam Puddifoot.” Sinundan ito ni Vlad ng tawa.

Hog’s Head, pub din pero halos walang estudyanteing dumarayo rito. Ang sabi, tambayan daw ng mga kriminal o sindikato. Guess wala talaga silang choice. Madam Puddifoot, isang tea shop na masyadong fancy at coupley. Hindi naman sila couple — well, technically, they are — pero romantically? Parang… hindi… naman… _ata_.

“Fine, Three Broomsticks. Libre mo a?”

“Oo, promise. Libre ko,” ngumiti si Vlad, tila excited. Hindi na rin pinigilan ni Karl na ngumiti. Sige na, ie-enjoy na rin niya ‘tong date na ‘to — pinaka-una niya simula nang pumasok sa Hogwarts.

Madaldal si Vlad ngayon dahil. Ang dami niyang kinukwento habang naglalakad sila papuntang Three Broomsticks. Pero napansin din ni Karl na hindi ito nawawalan ng ngiti. Siguro nga masaya lang ito ngayon. Sabagay, kahit siya rin naman, madaldal kapag masaya.

Habang nagkukwento, napapansin ni Karl na madalas din ang tingin ng mga nakakasalubong nilang mga estudyante sa kanila — or kay Vlad, at least. Sikat si Vlad, given naman na ata ‘yan para sa mga Quidditch players. Ikaw bang maging star player ng Gryffindor na wala pang talo simula nang pumasok ka ng Hogwarts, hindi ka ba naman sisikat? Pero hindi rin mapigilan ni Karl mapansin ‘yung ibang mga tingin. Hindi paghanga, halatang hindi. Parang inis kung hindi pandidiri. May nakita pa siyang walang tagong umirap nang dumaan si Vlad sa harap nila. Mukha namang hindi ito nakita ni Vlad, o baka naman hindi na lang niya binigyang pansin.

Sa totoo lang, hindi na bago ‘yung makakita siya ng inis kay Vlad. Marami niyan sa Hufflepuff, lalo na the past years. Sila ang rival teams ngayon sa Quidditch, kaya hindi nakakapagtakang maraming Hufflepuff ang irita sa Gryffindors. Pero iba ‘yung makakita ka ng mula sa ibang houses na parang may kinikimkim na pagkasuya. Hindi alam ni Karl, siyempre, dahil hindi naman niya nakakasama si Vlad. Last year nga lang sila nagkakilala.

Dumating sila sa Three Broomsticks at nakahanap agad ng bakanteng table. Umupo na rito si Karl habang si Vlad na ang um-order ng pagkain, butterbeer kasama. Pagbalik ni Vlad sa mesa, may dalawang Gryffindor freshmen na biglang lumapit sa table nila at humingi ng autograph kay Vlad.

“Sikat,” pabirong bulong ni Karl habang pumipirma si Vlad. Ngumiti lang ito. Nang matapos, agad ding umalis ang dalawang freshmen. Sa gilid, napansin ni Karl ang dalawa pang estudyante, nakatingin din sa kanila. Nang lingunin niya ito, agad silang umiwas ng tingin.

“Alam mo,” patuloy ni Karl. “Ang weird pala kapag may kasama akong sikat ano.”

“Hindi naman ako artisa,” sabi ni Vlad na sinundan niya ng tikim sa mug niya ng butterbeer.

“Mukhang marami ka ring haters e, pansin ko.”

Umiling si Vlad. “Bayaan mo lang sila. Anyway.” Hingang malalim. “What’s your plan? Isang taon na lang meron tayo.”

Napataas ng kilay si Karl. “Plan?”

“Oo? Like...anong balak mo after Hogwarts?”

Tumawa bigla si Karl. “Ito ba ang idea mo ng date, career orientation?”

“Gusto ko lang naman malaman ano plano mo, bawal ba? Secret ba?”

“Hindi naman.” Medyo na-guilty si Vlad sa pagkamalumanay ng sagot ni Karl. Kinuha niya ‘yung butterbeer mug niya at uminom. “Curse-Breaker,” patuloy ni Karl. “Gusto ko sanang maging Curse-Breaker.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata n Vlad, gulat at amazed at the same time. “Wow, I didn’t expect that a.”

“Right? Hindi kasi ako tipong pang-Curse-Breaker.”

“N-no! No, that’s not what I meant,” biglang kabig ni Vlad. Naramdaman niya ‘yung pagbago ng mood sa boses ni Karl. “Bakit mo naman naisip ‘yun?”

Ngumiti si Karl para matago ‘yung frustration, pero parang masyado nang late para itago pa niya ‘to. “Well, nahihirapan ako sa Defense saka sa Potions, obviously.”

Curse-Breaker. Isa sa mga pinakamahihirap na trabaho sa Ministry. Nakatoka sila sa pagtanggal ng mga counters at curses, sa bagay man, tao, o hayop. Para makapasok bilang Curse-Breaker, kailangan ng O.W.L. sa Arithmancy at N.E.W.T.s din sa maraming subjects, kasama na ang Defense Against the Dark Arts at Potions. Okay si Karl sa unang requirement, 'yung pangalawa, nag-aalangan pa siya. Hindi pa naman siya sumusuko, naitawid din niya ang O.W.L.s sa dalawa. Ang tanong na lang ay kung maitatawid pa ba niya ‘to sa N.E.W.T.s.

“But it’s okay, it’s not like I’m failing—”

“Kaya mo ‘yan,” singit ni Vlad, nakangiti. “I mean, it’s not like I haven’t seen you study hexes and spells.”

 _Room of Requirement._ Oo nga. It’s been a while.

“If you want, we can do it again,” patuloy niya. “Also, exchange notes? Don’t tell me it didn’t help, ‘yung binigay ko for Potions.”

“It did,” sagot ni Karl.

“See? ‘To naman. ‘Wag kang panghinaan ng loob.” Kinuha uli ni Vlad ‘yung butterbeer niya at inangat nang konti sa tapat ni Karl, obviously asking for a toast. Kinuha rin ni Karl ang kaniya at marahang tinapik sa mug ni Vlad.

“Thanks. Pero okay, enough about me,” ani Karl. “Ikaw naman.”

“Professional league,” mabilis na sagot ni Vlad. “Puddlemere United, to be exact.”

“W-wait, for real?”

“Bakit? Hindi ba kapani-paniwala? Wow a, after kita i-encourage—”

“No! No,” agad na iling ni Karl. “No, what I mean is, bagay sa ‘yo.”

Kumurap si Vlad. “Ha?”

“B-bagay sa ‘yo?”

“May ganun ba, bagay sa ‘yo ‘yung trabaho mo? Ganon?”

Natatawa na lang si Karl. Ang weird nga ng sinabi niya. “Ang labo nga, sorry, pero kasi magaling ka sa Quidditch, so I guess walang hindi kukuha sa ‘yo.”

“Really? You think I’m good?”

“Y-yes? I mean, hindi ka naman kagagalitan ng buong Hufflepuff kung hindi ka magaling—”

“Ay, nice. Not sure if I should be happy about that, but I’m taking it as a compliment.”

“Wala namang nagsasabi na hindi ka magaling, ano?”

Nag-shrug si Vlad. “Ewan.”

“Haters.”

Bumuntong hininga si Vlad. “I mean, yeah, they probably say that.”

Tumingin uli si Karl dun sa dalawang estudyanteng nakatingin sa kanila. Bakante na ‘yung mesa nila. Mukhang nakaalis na sila kanina pa.

“Hindi ko talaga alam na marami ka palang haters,” bulong ni Karl.

Biglang tumawa si Vlad, this time, malakas, halos mangiyak-ngiyak. “S-seryoso ka?”

“Bakit? Anong nakakatawa run?”

“That coming from someone na kulang na lang itapon ako sa Black Lake tuwing natatalo sila sa game.” Pinilit na lang tapusin ni Vlad ‘yung sinasabi niya dahil natatawa pa rin siya.

“At least hindi ako mapagtanim ng sama ng loob! Kung hater ako e ‘di sana ‘di na ako sumama ngayon ano.” Sumimangot si Karl, sinundan pa niya ng pagbelat.

“No, okay, seriously,” simula ni Vlad nang finally mahimasmasan. “They’re not a lot sa totoo lang. But they can be pretty loud, if not super passive-aggressive.”

Naalala na naman ni Karl ‘yung umirap kanina habang naglalakad sila.

“As far as I know, they don’t think I deserve to be captain. Feeling nila, I just used connections. You know how ate’s a professor, tapos si kuya who also used to be a professor — but like, he left a few years ago na since obviously, he’s an Auror now — so they think, you know, I pulled the strings. Took the job _away_ ,” Vlad did air quotes, ”from senior players.”

“E ganun ba tingin ng senior players?”

Umiling si Vlad. “No, not at all. They’ve been very supportive pa nga nung napili ako. But sometimes, you know, haters and the stuff they say. They still get to you.”

“Uy, sorry a,” ani Karl, nakayuko. “If...if I said or did something na nakasakit sa ‘yo. Minsan talaga nadadala lang talaga ako ng pagiging competitive.”

Ngumiti si Vlad sabay iling. “No, it’s okay! I don’t remember anything you did or said na haters level. Although kapag hindi mo ‘ko pinapansin after games, medyo nakakalungkot.”

“S-sorry na!”

“Joke lang.”

Simangot ang sinagot ni Karl, pero bumalik agad naman siya sa pagseseryoso. “Pero seryoso a. I may not be a Quidditch player, pero kahit si Russel na may sabi, magaling ka.”

“Si Russel may sabi, hindi ikaw.”

“Okay fine. Magaling ka.”

Marahang ngumiti si Vlad. “So hindi ka talaga hater a?”

“Hindi nga!”

“So you like me?”

Halos mabuga ni Karl ‘yung iniinom niyang butterbeer. “Puta.”

“What? I mean, if you don’t hate me then you like me?”

“Teka nga! Hindi kasi ganun ‘yon!”

Umiling si Vlad, as if saying na wala na siyang ibang tatanggaping paliwanag mula kay Karl. “You like me. That’s good. That’s good.”

“Sira ulo ka. Ewan ko sa ‘yo.”

Hindi pa rin sure si Karl kung bakit bumabalik na naman ‘yung kiliti sa tiyan niya, umaangat na parang mainit na pakiramdam hanggang dibdib. Hindi naman masama, parang masaya pa nga, lalo na ngayong nakatingin si Vlad sa kaniya, nakangiti, masaya rin.

“Pero thank you a,” ani Vlad. “Salamat sa validation. I still need it once in a while.”

Ngumiti si Karl. “Wala ‘yun.”

Pagbalik ni Karl sa common room, nakaabang na sa kaniya si Simone at Russel. Nung una, bati lang. Hi, hello. Pero habang tumatagal, napapansin ni Karl na nakatitig lang sa kaniya ang dalawa.

“A-anong problema?”

Ngumiti bigla si Simone sabay akbay. “So, kumusta ang love life ng ating napakagwapong prefect?”

Sinubukang kumawala ni Karl, pero mahigpit ang kapit ni Simone habang pinipilit nitong mag-kwento na right then and there. Tumingin siya kay Russel, as if asking na tulungan siya, pero nakangiti lang ito, bahagya, maliit. Pwedeng isiping pilit.

“Hay nako, teka nga!” bulalas ni Karl, nangingiti. “Magkukwento ako, pero pwede magpalit muna ako ng damit?”

Saka lang bumitaw si Simone. Dumeretso si Karl sa dorms at iniwan ang dalawa. Nang mawala ito, marahang siniko ni Simone si Russel.

“Wala na, naunahan ka na talaga,” bulong ni Simone.

Umiling si Russel. “Hindi naman. Hindi lang talaga ako naghabol. You can say, nagparaya na lang.”

Natawa si Simone. “Martir a.”

“I’d rather take torpe than martir.”

“Not sure if that’s any better, pero sige, torpe.”

####  _5th year. Mid-May._

Pabalik na si Russel galing practice game nang makita niya si Karl. Tatawagin sana niya kaso napansin niyang tumingin-tingin muna ‘to sa paligid bago lumiko papasok ng kitchens imbis na dumeretso sa common room. Curious, sinundan ito ni Russel.

“Okay na ba?” pabulong na tanong ni Karl. Hindi masyadong makita ni Russel kung sinong kausap nito until marinig niya ‘yung boses.

“Okay na po. Bukas po. Sigurado na po,” sagot ng isang maliit na boses — house-elf. Hindi man makita ni Russel, sigurado siyang galing sa isang house-elf ang boses na ‘yun.

“Good. Good. ‘Wag mo kalimutan ‘yung strawberries a?”

“Opo. Opo,” agad na sagot ng house elf.

“Alright. Thank you.” May pag-high five pa ‘yung dalawa bago umalis si Karl. Pagkaliko nito pabalik sa common room, sinalubong siya ni Russel.

“Ano ‘yun?”

“Ay puta kang duwende ka!” Pinalo niya agad si Russel. “Punyeta, nagulat ako! Nakakainis ka!”

Natawa si Russel. “Ano ‘yun nga? Bakit may kausap kang house-elf?”

“Wala lang, nakihingi lang ng pabor,” paliwanag ni Karl, hawak pa rin ang dibdib, hindi pa nakaka-recover sa pagkagulat.

“Saan ka pala galing?”

“Nag-practice lang.”

“Practice?”

“Ay,” natigilan si Karl. “Ano, n-nag-aral. I mean. O.W.L.s.”

“Hulaan ko,” ngumisi si Russel. “Kasama uli si Vlad?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Karl. “A-anong uli? Grabe ka a.”

“Sa akin ka pa talaga nagtatago a,” umiling-iling si Russel. “O sige na, tara na, papasok na ‘ko. Baka bawasan mo pa house points natin.”

Tumingin si Karl sa relos niya. Malapit nang mag-a las diyes. Sumunod siya kay Russel papasok ng common room.

May mangilan-ngilang Gryffindors na nakakumpol sa isang bahagi ng mesa nila sa Great Hall kinabukasan, umaga.

“Dun nga kayo, dali, balik sa upuan!” saway ni Sue. Agad din namang nag-disperse ang mga estudyante, pero hindi pa rin nawawala ‘yung curious nilang mga tingin. Maya-maya pa ay dumating na rin si Vlad.

“O, anong meron, bakit may tinginan na naman mga tao?” tanong nito nang makarating kay Sue.

“Well,” sagot ni Sue, may malaking ngiti. Sa harap niya, may isang maliit na cake. May nakatusok na note sa ibabaw: _“Do not touch. For Vlad Austria only.”_ Tila nakaramdam ang cake na dumating na si Vlad at biglang nag-fade ‘yung note at napalitan ng _“Salamat! -H”_

Inabot ni Sue ang kamay ni Vlad at hinila ito para umupo. “So, H pala.”

Nagtaka si Vlad. H. Tumingin siya sa tapat niya. Nakita niya si Karl, nakalingon sa kanila. Nang magtapat ang kanilang mga mata, ngumiti ito at agad na umiwas ng tingin.

 _H. Hufflepuff._ Napangiti bigla si Vlad. “Wala. Baka naman fan.”

Kinurot siya bigla ni Sue. “Feelingero, puta.”

Sa kabilang table, nag-o-observe si Russel. Nang mahuli niyang umiwas ng tingin si Karl kay Vlad pero nakangiti, umiling-iling siya.

“Get ko na,” bulong niya.

“Ha?” tanong ni Karl.

“Wala.” Isang malalim at mabigat na buntong hininga.

####  _6th year. May. Second week._

Hindi madalas gamitin ni Karl ‘yung Prefects’ Bathroom. Masyadong malaki, too fancy. Parang maaksaya sa tubig at sabon. Mas gusto niya 'yung regular shower room for a regular day. Pero ngayon, feel niyang i-pamper ang sarili niya. Besides, kakatapos lang niya sa sandamakmak na essays at purgang purga na ang utak niya. Kailangan niyang mag-relax.

Kaya nandito siya ngayon sa Prefects’ Bathroom, ine-enjoy ang sarap ng init ng tubig sa kaniyang katawan. Huminga siya nang malalim, nilalanghap ang bango ng sabon at oil na bumabalot sa kaniyang pang-amoy. Sumanday si Karl sa dulo ng bathtub at inangat ang parehong braso para ipatong sa gilid nito sabay pikit ng mata.

“Uy, nandito ka pala.”

Agad na binuka ni Karl ang mga mata niya at tumingin sa entrada. Nandun si Vlad, nakatayo, half-naked at may balot lang na tuwalya sa pang-ibaba. Hindi na siya dapat magulat na maganda ang katawan nito, pero hindi pa rin naiwasang lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Karl sa nakita. Umiwas siya bigla ng tingin.

“Bakit nandito ka?” tanong ni Karl. Hindi niya alam bakit siya kinakabahan, at hindi rin niya alam bakit parang biglang ang init ng tubig, mas mainit sa kanina lang ay ine-enjoy niya. Binaba niya ang pareho niyang braso at tinakpan ang katawan kahit na balot naman sila ng patuloy na pagbula ng tubig at walang nakikita sa kaniya.

“A, kasi as far as I know,” simula ni Vlad. Mula sa peripheral vision ni Karl, kita niyang nagtanggal na ito ng towel at wala talaga itong saplot. Pinikit niya agad ang kaniyang mata. “Pwede rin kasi ‘tong gamitin ng mga Quidditch captains.”

Lumublob si Vlad sa tub, sabay ng isang hingal na sinundan ng ungol. Lalong dumiin ang pagpikit ng mata ni Karl.

“S-sana kasi nagsabi ka! Pwedeng isa-isa lang?” ani Karl, kabado. Saka lang niya binuka ang mata niya nang masiguradong nakalublob na si Vlad sa tub at takip na ng makapal na bula ang katawan niya.

“Wow,” natatawang sabi ni Vlad. “Sa laki ng tub na ‘to, gusto mo sa ‘yo lang?”

“K-kahit na! Privacy!”

“Sus,” iling ni Vlad, nakasandal at parang relax. Ini-stretch niya ang likod niya at umungol uli. Hindi ito nakakatulog sa hindi pa rin nawawalang kaba sa dibdib ni Karl. “Hindi ‘to private bathroom, baka nakakalimutan mo.”

“Still!”

“Arte.”

Totoo naman, wala namang rule na nagsasabing private bathroom ‘to. Sa laki ng bathtub, it’s expected na pwedeng communal ‘to. Wala naman talagang issue si Karl kung may makasabay siya, pero kasi si Vlad ‘to. Si Vlad na… si… Vlad na…

_Bakit Karl? Ano nga ba si Vlad?_

“‘Wag kang lalapit! Diyan ka lang!” biglang sabi ni Karl nang mapansin niyang unti-unting gumagalaw si Vlad sa pwesto niya.

“Hoy, naghanapap lang ng magandang pwesto!” Tumigil din naman ito sa bandang gitna, pero mas malapit na siya kay Karl. “Ayan. Okay na ‘ko rito. Arte talaga. Gusto mo rin naman ako.”

“Ano?” Pabulong ‘yung huling parte at hindi ito nakuha ni Karl.

“Wala!”

Tahimik lang sila for a while, si Vlad ina-adjust ‘yung tubig at sabon sa side niya habang si Karl, pinapanood ito. Panaka-nakang nagkakatinginan sila, si Vlad nangingiti lang, si Karl bigla namang iiwas.

“Anyway, manonood ka sa next match namin?” tanong ni Vlad.

Next match nila. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. “Ewan.”

“Nood ka na.”

“Ano namang mapapala ko kapag nanood ako?”

“Ako.”

“Luh.”

Sa totoo lang, wala pa siyang pinanood na kahit anong game na hindi kasama ang house niya simula nang pumasok siya sa Hogwarts. Hindi naman kasi kailangang manood. Kung sino man ang manalo o matalo, ang importante, mas mataas pa rin ang score ng Hufflepuff.

“Dali na,” ulit ni Vlad. “Nood ka na.”

“Mag-aaral ako.”

“Isang araw lang naman.”

“Ano nga mapapala ko?”

“Cheer mo lang ako, ganon.”

Wala muna ulit inimik si Karl. Sa labas mukhang wine-weigh pa niya ‘yung pros and cons, pero sa utak niya, may isasagot naman na talaga siya. Huminga siya nang malalim.

“Sige na.”

“Yes! Sure a?”

“Oo na nga.” Hindi mapigilan ni Karl mangiti nang makitang tuwang-tuwa si Vlad sa pagpayag niya.

Kumalma-kalma na si Karl. Maliban sa bigla nitong pagsulpot, wala naman nang ibang ginawa si Vlad na lalong nagpailang sa kaniya. Para rin fair, sabay na lang silang umahon sa tub, magkatalikod, bago dumeretso sa kani-kaniyang shower stalls para magbanlaw at magbihis.

“Uy, promise mo a,” paalala ni Vla, nagsisintas ng sapatos. “Manonood ka talaga.”

Tumango si Karl. “Oo nga. Promise.”

Biglang bumukas ang pinto at lumitaw si Simone. “Ay, sorry—”

“Ay, hindi. Tapos na kami,” biglang sagot ni Vlad.

“Oo,” habol ni Karl. “Gagamit ka?”

“Oo sana,” ani Simone.

“Alright.” Tumayo si Vlad. “Done. Una na ako a? May class pa ‘ko.” Tinapik niya si Karl sa balikat at tumango kay Simone bago dali-daling lumabas.

Sa pagsara ng pinto, agad na lumapit si Simone kay Karl. “Don’t tell me nag-milagro kayo rito?”

Mabilis na nag-transform ang mukha ni Karl mula sa friendly na ngiti papuntang naiskandalo. “Hoy? Grabe ka! Hindi!”

Walang inimik si Simone, nakaniting malaman lang. “Talaga a?”

“Totoo nga! Sira ka!”

“Okay, pero Karl a,” nagbago ‘yung tono ni Simone, maintriga pa rin pero may halo nang pagseseryoso. “‘Yung totoo a, usapang magkaibigan. Walang deny-deny.”

Nagsimula nang kabahan si Karl. Lumunok siya pero hinintay pa rin niya ang tanong ni Simone.

“Gusto mo si Vlad ano?”

Sinubukang tumawa ni Karl, pero pinagtaksilan siya ng kaba niya. “H-hindi. Ewan.”

“Cute.”

“Cute ka diyan?”

Kiniliti ni Simone si Karl sa tagiliran. “Ayan o, namumula ka.”

“M-mainit kasi!”

“Hindi naman ako naiinitan.”

“Ewan nga. Hindi ko sure. Magsasabi naman ako kapag may gusto ako—”

“Alam mo,” putol ni Simone. “Sige, 'wag mo nang aminin kung ayaw mo pang aminin ngayon. Pero hindi mo 'to pwede i-deny.”

“Ano?”

“‘Yung ginawa mo nung Christmas.”

Napataas ng kilay si Karl. “Christmas?”

“Cake? Birthday cake? You know, birthday ni Vlad?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Karl. “Wait. Paano mo nalaman?”

Ngumisi si Simone. “Karl, hindi lang ikaw ang may kaibigang house-elf sa Hogwarts.”

Hinawakan niya si Karl na tameme pa rin hanggang ngayon at sinimulang itulak palabas. “O siya, dali, labas na. Maliligo pa ‘ko.”

####  _6th year. Christmas Day._

Magkasama si Vlad at ang kaniyang ate, si Judit, sa Great Hall para sa Christmas Feast. Hindi naman sila kakaunti, marami-rami pa rin naman ang mga estudyanteng naiiwan sa Hogwarts tuwing Pasko. Sadiyang nakasanayan na lang talaga ni Vlad na ganito: mag-celebrate ng birthday kasama ang ate niya. Dati nakakasama pa niya kuya niya, pero dahil kung saan-saan na nade-destino, hirap na rin itong makasama.

Not that Vlad minded, sa totoo lang. Sanay naman siyang mas lamang lagi ang Christmas decors sa birthday decors, limitado lang sa kwarto niya — sa kama pa niya. Minsan, siya pa mismo ang gagawa. Sanay na rin siyang mas naririnig ang “Merry Christmas” kesa sa “Happy birthday.” Pero at least nandito ate niya, ‘di pa rin nakakalimutang magdala ng regalo, birthday and Christmas gift na, pinagsabay, para sa kaniya. Mas okay na ‘yung may nakakaalala kesa sa wala.

Habang kumakain, biglang may pumasok na owl at lumapag sa table nila Vlad. Nagkatinginan sila ng ate niya, parehong hindi sigurado kung para kanino ‘yung card na nakakabit sa ibon. Kinuha ito ni Judit.

“Vlad, sa ‘yo,” sabi nito, at inabot ang sobre sa kapatid.

Nagtaka si Vlad, pero kinuha pa rin niya. Walang nakalagay kung kanino galing. Binuksan niya ang sobre at hinugot ang isang card. Wala itong design, plain white card lang na may nakasulat:

_It should come any minute now. -H_

Maya-maya pa ay may biglang lumitaw na cake sa tabi niya. White chocolate cake na may red and green frostings at isang kandila sa bandang itaas, nakasindi na. Madi-disappoint na sana si Vlad dahil sa Christmas motif nito, pero nabasa agad niya ‘yung dedication: _Happy birthday Vlad! -H_

Ngumiti si Vlad habang kinukuha ‘yung cake. Huminga siya nang malalim at hinipan ang kandila.

“Hay, ang bunso namin,” bulong ni Judit, nakangiti.

“What?” natatawang tanong ni Karl.

Nag-shrug si Judit. “‘Di ko na tatanungin kung ano ‘yan — o sino ‘yan — but you know, I can see—”

“Ate, stop reading me—”

“— na you’ll get what you’ve been wishing for. Soon.”

Tumigil si Vlad at kumurap. Sa totoo lang, maraming hindi nagtitiwala sa mga hula. Minsan nga naaawa siya sa ate niya kasi wala masyadong nagseseryoso sa subject niya, pero kahit na may pagka-usisero ito, malaki pa rin ang tiwala ni Vlad sa ate niya. Lalo na sa mga panghuhula niya? Minsan nakakatakot, lalo na’t nandiyan pa rin ‘yung danger na umasa ka masyado para sa maling bagay, pero maniwala man o hindi ang mga tao sa kaniya, chances are, may bahid katotohanan ang sasabihin niya.

“Hay nako, ate. Wala kang bolang kristal ngayon,” sabi ni Vlad, natatawa.

“I don’t need one to see good things, you know,” sagot ni Judit. “Also, birthday mo naman. Ngayon pa ba ako manloloko? Not that nanloko ako or anything, but you get it.”

Natawa si Vlad, pero wala na siyang ibang sinabi. Tiningnan niya ‘yung cake. “Happy birthday Vlad,” basa niya.

####  _6th year. May. Fourth week._

Hindi naman bihira sa mga estudyante ‘yung makinood ang ibang houses sa Quidditch matches na hindi kanila. Besides, hindi naman laging merong laro, kaya kahit papaano, special ganap din ito sa toxic school life nila. But then, of course, kung kaninong house ‘yung may laro, sila lagi ang pinakamarami.

It’s Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw today. Bilang isang true and loyal Hufflepuff, wala namang kinakampihan si Karl dito — usually. Medyo iba ngayon. Pinili niyang umupo sa bandang gitna, ‘yung mas onti ‘yung tao, pero pumwesto siya sa side na mas malapit sa Gryffindor crowd. Also, nasa tapat din siya sa goal posts ng Gryffindor, ‘yung binabantayan ng Ravenlcaw Keepers. This way, mas madali niyang makikita si Vlad.

Pagpasok pa lang ng teams, malakas na ang hiyawan ng parehong houses. Unang dumating ang Ravenclaw, pagkatapos ay ang Gryffindor. Hindi mahirap makita si Vlad dahil siya laging una sa formation. Team captain things. For a while, tumigil ito sa itaas, tila may hinahanap. Nang makita niya si Karl, bigla itong kumaway.

Tumingin sa paligid si Karl, hindi sigurado kung sa kaniya ba ‘yung kaway na ‘yun. Wala naman siyang katabi, so baka nga sa kaniya. Dahan-dahan niyang tinaas ang kamay niya at kumaway pabalik. Ngumiti si Vlad sabay thumbs up bago bumalik sa baba para maghanda para sa pag-release ng mga bola.

Hindi alam ni Karl bakit siya kinakabahan — or excited. Siguro kasi ito ang unang game niya na wala siyang _legit_ kinakampihan. Slight lang. Again, may bias siya ng kaunti sa Gryffindor this time.

Isang mahabang pito. Binato na ng referee ang Quaffle. Unang score, Gryffindor.

Hindi na nakakagulat na mabilis ang lamang ng Gryffindor — they’re the best team right now, as much as ayaw ‘tong aminin ni Karl. Lalong hindi rin mahihirapan ang Gryffindor sa kalaban nila ngayon. Tapos na rin kasi talaga ang glory days ng Ravenclaw. They were once Gryffindor’s biggest rival, especially nung first and second years nila, pero naungusan na sila ng Hufflepuff ngayon.

As usual, si Vlad ang nagdadala ng laro habang hinahagilap ng Seekers ‘yung snitch. Seryoso, mabilis, magaling. Sa kada bato ni Vlad ng Quaffle sa hoop, titingin siya kay Karl at ngingiti. Si Karl naman, ngingiti pabalik. Naka-kumpol ang pareho niyang kamao, nagpipigil kasi ayaw niyang magpahalatang gusto niyang mag-cheer sa kada score ni Vlad, pero sa totoo lang, kating kati na ‘yung lalamunan niyang sumigaw at ang mga binti niyang tumalon.

Pero maliban dito, ngayon lang din pinanood ni Karl si Vlad bilang isang manlalaro. Bilang unang beses niyang manood ng isang game na hindi kasali ang house niya, kakaiba sa pakiramdam 'yung detached siya sa kung anuman ang kalabasan — although expected naman na kung sino ang mananalo. Iba 'yung hindi niya tinitingnan si Vlad na kalaban, 'yung nakikita niya 'yung abilidad ni Vlad na walang halong inis, walang halong panlalait.

Magaling si Vlad, iyon sigurado, pero sa dinami-rami ng beses na napanood niya itong maglaro, ngayon lang dumating sa kaniyang hindi lang ito naglalaro para lang manalo. Naglalaro siya kasi masaya siya, gusto niya, at mahal niya ang ginagawa niya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam 'yung ganitong realization, 'yung randomly makita mo ang isang bagay sa isang lenteng hindi mo nagagamit dahil may isa pang lenteng nakaharang. Nakakahinayang na ngayon lang napansin ni Karl kung gaano ibubos ni Vlad ang lahat sa tuwing naglalaro siya, mahirap o madali man ang kalaban. Pero at least ngayon, naranasan na niyang tanggalin ‘yung nakaharang.

Also, hindi pa rin naman huli ang lahat. May seventh year pa siya — _sila._ Makakabawi pa siya.

The game was shorter than usual, hindi na rin nakahabol talaga ang Ravenclaw, almost an easy win, pero seryoso pa rin naman ang Gryffindors. 360-90. Biggest win over a team for this year. At sa laki ng lamang ng Gryffindor, hindi na rin makakagulat na makahabol sila sa House Cup nito. May kaunting pagka-bitter si Karl, pero hindi rin naman niya maikailang masaya siya sa nakita. Masaya siyang makitang masaya si Vlad sa ginagawa niya.

Masaya siyang makitang masaya si Vlad. Period.

Kumaway si Vlad sa kaniya mula sa baba. This time, hindi na nagpigil si Karl. Tumayo siya at kumaway pabalik — pinakamalaking kaway na pwede na niyang magawa.

Akala ni Karl ay okay na, tapos na, pwede na siyang umalis, pero sa pagtayo niya, napansin niyang dali-daling sumakay si Vlad sa broomstick niya at lumipad sa direksyon ni Karl. Tumigil ito sa harap niya.

"Hey," bati ni Vlad.

"Hi, congrats," sagot ni Karl, totoo. "Galing mo kanina."

"Thank you," ani Vlad. "Salamat din nanood ka talaga."

Ngumiti si Karl. "Wala 'yun. Siguro nga, dapat manood pa ako ng laro niyo."

"Really?"

"Oo, para makapag-spy ako para sa team namin," biro ni Karl. "Joke lang."

"Sira. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Tumango si Karl. They agreed to bring back their Room of Requirement review sessions, at least isang beses, isang huling todong review bago ang huling exams nila as sixth years.

Lumipad pabalik si Vlad sa kaniyang team. They need to celebrate, at hahayaan muna ni Karl itong magsaya. They deserve it anyway.

Nang makarating si Karl sa corridor ng Room of Requirement, nasa labas si Vlad. Mula sa pagkakaupo sa sahig, agad itong tumayo nang makita si Karl.

Wala siyang iniimik, nakangiti lang at nakatayong tuwid, nakatitig pa rin kay Karl.

“Anong meron?”

“Hmm? Wala?”

Tinitigan ni Karl si Vlad sa mukha, parang may hinahanap. “Bakit iba na ayos ng buhok mo?”

“Ah,” lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Vlad. Tinapik-tapik niya ang kaniyang buhok na naka-sweep sa isang side. Normally, buhaghag lang ito, walang ayos, messy pero hindi naman pangit. This time, halatang nakaayos ito. “This one? Wala lang. Bagay ba?”

“Bagay naman. Ano ngang meron?”

“Wala nga!” ulit ni Vlad. “Bawal ba akong mag-ayos?”

“Hindi naman. Nakakapanibago lang.” Pagkasabi nito, lumapit na siya sa pader kung saan dapat lalabas ang pinto, pero agad siyang hinarangan ni Vlad.

“Wait! Wait, ako na,” sabi nito.

Hindi na pumalag si Karl, although napataas ito ng kilay.

Pumikit si Vlad, naglakad ng tatlong beses, at lumitaw na ang familiar na pinto. Nauna siyang pumasok, tila excited. Hindi na ‘to pinansin ni Karl at tahimik na lang na sumunod.

May rason bakit excited si Vlad.

Ito pa rin naman ‘yung parehong kwartong ginamit nila a year ago, pero ang kaibahan, may mesa ngayon sa gitna, dalawang upuan, at nakasinding kandila. Sa tabi nito, may isang bote ng wine at dalawang baso. May nakahain ding pagkain, good for two. Sa tabi ng isang upuan, nakatayo si Vlad, nakangiti, hawak ang sandayan nito.

Una ay pagtataka, sunod ay pagkalito. Tila nagsasalit-salit lang ‘yung nararamdaman ni Karl habang nakatitig siya kay Vlad at sa candle-lit dinner setup sa gitna ng kwarto ngayon.

“Akala ko… Akala ko magpa-practice tayo? Bakit… A-anong meron?” tanong ni Karl, hindi pa rin gumagalaw sa kinatatayuan malapit sa pintuan.

“Basta. Dali, upo ka na rito,” ani Vlad, hindi pa rin nawawala ang excitement.

“Ano nga muna meron, sabihin mo.” May diin na sa pagkakasabi ni Karl, pero wala namang bahid ng inis o galit. Gusto lang niyang malinawan.

Nagkibit ng balikat si Vlad. “Wala lang? Uh, kasi we won the Quidditch Cup, so I thought it’s a good reason to celebrate it.”

“With a dinner date.”

“With a dinner date. Uh, yeah. I guess? D-do you mind?”

“No, I don’t,” sagot ni Karl, pero hindi pa rin sigurado kung anong dapat niyang sunod na gawin. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya, hindi alam bakit kinakabahan. Pero nandoon din ‘yung excitement — kung excitement bang matatawag ‘to, ‘yung kasama si Vlad, sila lang dalawa.

Lumakad na si Karl at kinuha ‘yung hinilang upuan ni Vlad. Tiningnan niya ‘yung pagkain. Pasta, chicken steak, at blackberry pudding. Nothing too fancy, sa totoo lang, but still looking good. He would know, bilang isang Hufflepuff na may common room na literally katabi ng kitchens, siyempre — _wait_. Kung tama ang pagkakatanda niya, hindi nagbibigay ng pagkain ang Room of Requirement.

“So, kaya pala pagdating ko nandito ka na?” tanong ni Karl.

“Well,” ani Vlad na nakaupo na rin. “I asked for someone else’s help.”

“Sino naman?”

“Hmm,” ngumiti si Vlad. “A house-elf?”

Nagulat si Karl. “May kakilala kang house-elf?”

“Indirectly,” agad na sagot ni Vlad. “Kasi, you know, hindi lang naman ikaw ang may kaibigang house-elf sa Hogwarts.”

Natigilan si Karl. Narinig na niya ‘yung linyang ‘yon, pilit na inaalala kung kanino at saan. Kumunot ang noo niya, at makalipas ang ilang segundo, bigla itong nag-click sa utak niya.

“Simone?!”

“You know what,” sabi ni Vlad, humingang malalim, “mamaya mo na problemahin—”

“Grabe,” putol ni Karl.

“Wait. Y-you’re not mad, are you?” May kaba sa boses ni Vlad at hindi mapigilan ni Karl na ma-guilty.

“No! No, no, I’m not,” mabilis niyang tanggi. “Hindi, I swear. I was just… you know, nandoon na sana ako sa part na ‘Wow, nagluto si Vlad. Meron bang hindi kayang gawin ‘tong taong ‘to?’ until you said na house-elf pala may luto nito, so you know—”

“You’re disappointed.”

“Hindi! Ano lang, akala ko lang talaga ikaw nagluto nitong lahat.” Humingang malalim si Karl, as if in relief. “Hindi pala, so you’re not as perfect as I thought,” bulong niya sabay ngiti in an attempt to make it clear na nagjo-joke siya.

“Uhm, thank you, I guess?”

“Hala, joke kasi ‘yun! ‘Wag mo seryosohin!” Biglang tinapik-tapik ni Karl ang pisngi niya. “Teka. Karl, ano ba?”

Biglang tumawa si Vlad, malakas. “Hoy, okay lang! Get ko naman. Pero thank you a, kasi inisip mong perfect ako, kahit hindi naman talaga.”

“Nakakainis ka!” Sinipa ni Karl si Vlad sa ilalim ng mesa.

“Aray! Grabe ‘to! Nananakit!”

“Ikaw kasi e!”

Sumimangot si Vlad. “Hindi pa nga tayo, ginaganito mo na ‘ko.”

For some reason, at that moment, biglang iba ang tama ng linyang _”Hindi pa nga tayo”_ kay Karl. Nakaramdam siya ng pag-init sa mukha na sinundan ng kakaiba — tila kiliti — sa tiyan. Naging conscious siya bigla sa kung biglang buhos ng emosyon, hindi niya agad mawari pero gusto niya. Gusto niya ‘yung nararamdaman niya.

“Huy, Karl,” tawag ni Vlad. “Okay ka lang?”

Tumango-tango si Karl, mabilis.

“Let’s eat?”

Tumango uli si Karl. Mamaya na niya iisipin, o siguro habang kumakain, basta sa ngayon, ie-enjoy muna niya ‘tong dinner nila.

“Karl,” simula ni Vlad. Tapos na silang kumain at pareho silang may hawak na half-filled wine glass. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable a.”

“Ha? Saan?”

“The...the things I’ve been doing since last year.”

“What?”

Ngumiti si Vlad. “You know, I didn’t really think I was kind of stalkerish until Simone told me. I was dense, I’m sorry.”

Tumawa si Karl at umiling-iling. “Nah, it’s okay. Cute nga e.”

“Cute? You thought it was cute? My stalker behavior?”

“Hindi! Sira ka!” Kinuha ni Karl ‘yung hindi pa gamit na tissue, cinrumple ito at binato kay Vlad. “Teka nga kasi, patapusin mo ako.”

“Fine, fine.”

Humingang malalim si Karl. “I didn’t think it was stalkerish, sa totoo lang. Sadyang papansin ka lang.”

Nagulat si Vlad, halata sa biglang paglaki ng pareho niyang mata. Napataas pa ‘to ng kilay, unsure if he should be happy na hindi pala siya mala-stalker sa paningin ni Karl, o mainsulto dahil papansin siya.

“I’m...not exactly sure what to feel about that.”

Tumawa si Karl. “Same, pero it worked a. Napansin kita. I mean, not that I don’t know you. Everyone knows you, pero get? I won’t give a shit about you kung sa simula pa lang…”

Natigilan si Karl, biglang hindi sigurado kung anong sasabihin — kung dapat ba niyang sabihin.

“Sa simula pa lang…?”

Lumunok si Karl. “Grabe, sasabihin ko ba?”

This time, si Vlad naman ang nanipa sa ilalim ng mesa.

“Aray!”

“Sabihin mo na! Binibitin mo ‘ko e!”

“Atat? Teka lang kasi!”

Kinakabahan si Karl, pero nakakaramdam siya ng kaunting tapang, kaunting lakas ng loob. ‘Yung wine ba ‘to? Nakailang baso na ba siya? Isa? Dalawa? Tiningnan niya ‘yung bote. Mahigit kalahati na ang nabawas. Pangatlo na ata niya ‘to.

“Na ano?”

“Na…” Isa pang mabigat na paghinga. Mainit ‘yung pakiramdam ng buga ng hangin sa kaniyang bibig. “Kahit kaunti, gusto rin pala kita.”

Palubog ang boses ni Karl, halos pabulong, pero nahuli pa rin ito ni Vlad.

“Wait, wait.” Nilagok ni Vlad ang natitirang laman ng baso niya. “What?”

“Ayoko na ulitin!”

“Wait a. You...you said gusto mo rin ako,” patuloy ni Vlad, unti-unting nangingiti.

Mapula na ang pisngi ni Karl. “E-ewan!”

“You said it!”

“Siguro. Ewan.”

“So you liked me? Ay, hindi. You’ve always liked me?”

Wala nang kawala si Karl. Sinimulan niya na e, at hinayaan niyang dumulas sa dila niya ‘yung totoo. Kahit siya natatawa na rin sa kung anong sinabi niya, pero nandito na siya. Alangang kumabig pa siya e natulak na ng bibig niya.

Nakatingin sa kaniya si Vlad, nag-aabang. Humingang malalim si Karl. Ipinikit ang parehong mata. Isang marahang tango. Isa pa. At isa pa. Binuksan niya ang mga mata niya. Sabay nito ay nakita niyang dahan-dahang nagliliwanag ang mukha ni Vlad.

“Shit. Shit, oh my god. Teka.” Parang hindi alam ni Vlad kung anong gagawin niya. Bigla niyang kinuha ‘yung btoe ng wine, nagbuhos ng kalahati pa sa baso niya, at nilagok ito ng isang inuman. Pagkababa ng baso sa mesa — medyo napalakas pa — tumingin siya kay Karl. “You like me.”

“I like you.” This time, mas sigurado na ang boses ni Karl. Madiin. Totoo.

“You like me talaga.”

“Oo nga, puta.”

“So kapag sinabi kong jojowain mo ‘ko, jojowain mo na ako?”

Sa pagkagulat ni Karl, tila hindi siya handa sa tanong na ‘yun, pero alam naman niyang ito ‘yung next question na dapat niyang sagutin. Ngayong naamin na niya kay Vlad — at finally sa sarili niya — na gusto nga niya itong taong kaharap niya ngayon, may dahilan pa ba siya para magkunwari at humindi?

“Ang agresibo mo rin ano?”

“Hindi kami mananalo ng Quidditch Cup kung hindi,” sagot ni Vlad, may kaunting yabang.

“Irita,” bulong ni Karl. “Pero oo. Boyfriend mo na ako, boyfriend na rin kita.”

‘Yung kaninang pinipigil ni Vlad, hindi na niya napigilan pa. Agad itong tumayo, sunod ng pagsigaw at pagtalon sa buong kwarto. Sinundan ito ni Karl ng tingin. Kung gaano ito kabilis sa ere sa tuwing may Quidditch match, ganun din kabilis ang takbo ni Vlad paikot. Nakakatawa, _nakakatuwa_. Ang sarap niyang tingnan na masaya.

Tumigil si Vlad sa mesa, sa tapat ni Karl. Mabigat ang bagsak ng kamay niya. “Karl.”

“Y-yes?”

Biglang tumawa si Vlad. “Si Karl. Boyfriend ko. Si Karl!”

“Hoy, kumalma ka nga!”

Tumayo si Karl, inabot ang braso ni Vlad, at hinila ito pababa ng upuan. Kahit siya, natatawa sa biglang sabog ng energy ni Vlad.

“I’m so happy,” bulong ni Vlad sa pagitan ng mga hingal. “I’m really, really happy!”

“Mukha nga.”

“Hindi ka rin ba masaya?”

“Masaya rin!”

Ang laki ng ngiti ni Vlad. Kumalma-kalma na siya, nakatitig na lang sa mata ni Karl. Inabot niya ang kamay nito at mahigpit na hinawakan.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” patuloy ni Vlad. “But I won’t if you won’t let me.”

“Ano ‘yun?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Karl. Ang lakas ng kabog, halos mahilo-hilo siya sa biglang daloy ng dugo sa utak niya. Humigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Vlad.

“Sige.”

Hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik si Vlad. Agad niyang hinawakan si Karl sa pisngi at hinalikan sa labi.

Sa pagdampi ng mga labi nila, hindi ikinabigla ni Karl ang lapit at dikit ng mukha ni Vlad. Ni katiting na hakbang paatras, hindi niya ginawa. Pag-iwas. Bagay na madalas niyang gawin tuwing nariyan na ‘yung makulit na Gryffindor Chaser para istorbohin siya. Pero iba ngayon. Ang ikinabigla niya ay ‘yung biglang bukas ng damdamin niya, ‘yung mapagtanto niyang hindi siya umiwas dahil sa unang pagkakataon, nagpadala siya sa nararamdaman niya.

Ang saya sa pakiramdam. Ngayon, naiintindihan na niya bakit ganoon na lang ‘yung sigaw, ‘yung pagtakbo ni Vlad paikot ng kwarto.

Simple. Kahit tila binubuhos na nila lahat ng pwedeng maibuhos sa halik, hindi sila kumikilos, hindi gumagalaw. Simple, labi lang sa labi. At saglit lang. Apat? Limang segundo? Ewan. Pakiramdam nila parang minuto — hindi, oras na ang tinagal.

Si Vlad ang unang humiwalay, pero hindi niya binitawan ang mukha ni Karl. Nakatingin sila sa mata ng isa’t isa, mapula ang mga pisngi, nakangiti, masaya.

“Okay ka na?” tanong ni Karl.

Tumango-tango si Vlad. “Sobra.”

“Alam mo, Karl,” simula ni Vlad habang naglalakad sa corridor, hawak ang kamay ng kasama, “naisip ko lang.”

“Ano?”

“Love language mo pala ‘yung manakit at magpakipot ano?”

“Anong magpakipot?” Ang bilis ng kamay ni Karl. Nahampas agad niya ‘yung dibdib ni Vlad, kaso napalakas ata. Sabay ng isang madiin at malalim na ungol ay ang biglang pagtigil ni Vlad, nakakapit sa dibdib at naka-upo.

“Shit,” bulong ni Karl. “Huy, shit. Sorry!”

Walang inimik si Vlad, nakayuko pa rin at nakakapit sa dibdib, nakatago sa likod ng mga tuhod.

“Hala! Hindi ko sadya, sorry talaga!”

Nagsimulang manginig si Vlad, dahan-dahan, nahahaluan ng kaunting hagikgik hanggang sa tumumba ito sa sahig, tumatawa.

“Ayan ka na naman!” bulalas ni Karl. “Sinabi ko nang ‘wag mong ulitin ‘yan ‘di ba?”

Hindi pa rin tumigil si Vlad sa katatawa. “O ‘di ba? Tama ako? Grabe, ang sakit pero shet, you can’t prove yourself wrong!”

Ang lalim na ng kunot ng noo ni Karl. “Bahala ka diyan! Iwan na kita.”

Naglakad papalayo si Karl. Maya-maya pa ay biglang tumunog ‘yung bell ng clock tower. A las diyes na, curfew na. Narinig niya ‘yung, “Oh shit. Karl, wait!” ni Vlad, pero hindi siya nagpatinag at dumeretso pa rin siya paliko hanggang sa.

“Hoy, bakit nasa labas ka pa?” patanong na sigaw ng isang babaeng estudyante.

Agad na tumigil si Karl at bumalik sa kung nasaan si Vlad.

“Dapat nasa common room ka na a, wait, Vlad Austria, ‘di ba? Gryffindor?”

Walang narinig na sagot si Karl mula kay Vlad. Sakto sa pagliko niya, nakita niyang itong nakayuko.

“S-sorry po, babalik na—”

“5 points—”

“Wait, Joan, kasama ko siya!” biglang sigaw ni Karl at inabot niya ang kamay ni Vlad. “Sorry. Ako unang nakahuli sa kaniya. Nabawasan ko na siya ng points.”

Si Joan, isa sa prefects ng Ravenclaw. “A okay, sige. Sige. Dali na, may makahuli pang professor.”

“Sige, sige. Ingat,” ani Karl. Nang makaalis na si Joan, agad silang nagtinginan.

“‘Di mo rin ako matiis ano,” bulong ni Vlad, nang-aasar.

“Alam mo, pasalamat ka mag-jowa na tayo kasi kung hindi, baka pati ako binawasan ko points niyo e,” pakunwaring iritang sabi ni Karl. Mahigpit pa rin ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Vlad.

“Ang sabihin mo, mahal mo ‘ko.”

“Nye nye.”

“Dali na.”

“Oo na.”

“Oo? E bakit ‘di mo masabi? Dali na, sabihin mo na.”

“Oo na, mahal kita.”

Walang sinagot si Vlad. Kagat-kagat lang ang labi, nagpipigil ng ngiti.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Salamat kay @pangcakehouse sa araw-araw na accountability check! At kay @fishballan at @ppangpangss dahil sila ‘yung pinaka-sobrang excited dito. Ewan ko lang kung na-meet ko expectations niyo, pero ito lang po talaga ang kaya ng powers ko ngayon.  
> 


End file.
